


Her Arrows Always Hit Their Mark

by fadedtwilight2



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedtwilight2/pseuds/fadedtwilight2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Corrin was a little darker than the happy Dragon Princess she seemed to be? A more in-depth interpretation of Takumi and F!Corrin’s support conversations told from her POV.</p><p>Ch 1 excerpt:</p><p>Takumi nodded and watched me as I brought the bow up again. I let loose my first arrow…and missed the target. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I imagined taking my sword, hacking the target into tiny pieces and crushing them under my heel. I was startled when I suddenly felt him standing behind me with his chest almost pressed flush against my back. My face felt hot. We’d never been this close. Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Birthright route. I know this has been done, but in my head Birthright Corrin is so conflicted about her decision to abandon her Nohr family. I also thought she might be more alienated among her new allies than she’d let on. She loves her “birth” siblings, but more like close friends than siblings. I’m just taking some liberties with the support dialogues and expanding on them. Tried to stick to canon for the most part, just with extra bits. I’m hoping I kept Takumi mostly in character but *shrug*, I like to think he’s a softie under that crunchy exterior.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :D
> 
> Spoilers: All the Takumi/F!Avatar Support dialogue. No end game specifics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the rank B support between Takumi and F!Avatar.

                I could practically feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head. He was so intense. A shiver ran up my spine and I squeezed my eyes shut. _Don’t show any weakness. Keep breathing._

                Staring at the target about twenty-five yards out, I nocked another arrow on the bowstring and pulled it back like Takumi had showed me. As the arrow flew across the field I couldn’t help but hold my breath. A quiet _thunk_ was my answer as the arrow found its mark. A far cry from the bullseye, but it finally landed on target. I let out my breath softly in relief. Turning to glance at my “teacher” my small smile disappeared instantly. He was shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

                “Corrin! Your form is terrible. Your right elbow should be three degrees higher so that you can reach full draw. Also, you’re clutching the bow too tightly with your left hand. Relax your grip.”

                My shoulders sagged under his criticism, my initial excitement long forgotten. He was right, of course. It was just hard to hear so much negativity. If only he could say even one nice thing… “But I finally hit the target,” I mumbled under my breath.

                “Heh…” Takumi gave me a half smile. “Yeah, just once. You’re going to have to work much harder than that to earn any praise from me.”

                I turned to face him with a hand on my hip and fire in my crimson eyes. “Would it _kill_ you to be nice to me?”

                He returned my heated gaze without missing a beat. “Just remember this was your brilliant idea. You practically begged me to teach you archery.” He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his hazel eyes. “Are you giving up already?”

                I ground my teeth and bit back my angry response. “Of course not! We’re at war – every skill I acquire could give me an edge in the next battle. I won’t give up.” I turned my back on him and tried to regain my composure.

                This wasn’t getting us anywhere. It was in fact my “brilliant” idea to have him teach me how to use a bow. For reasons that I’d already begun to regret, I had wanted to get closer to this angry man-child. I absolutely hated the idea of not being liked by a single one of my Hoshidan allies. I had wanted more than _anything_ to be accepted. I figured the more friendships I forged, the less lonely I would feel. Of course, I was no stranger to the feeling. Growing up in the desolate Northern Fortress of Nohr was no picnic, and I spent more than my fair share of time alone. But this…this felt completely different. I’d been ripped away from everything I’d ever known and stuck in this bright, beautiful world full of even more beautiful people. They told me this was my “home” now; my birthright. But did I really deserve to be here? Could I ever truly belong? A lonely and dark-hearted girl from Nohr…

                Takumi sighed behind me and startled me from my thoughts. “Let’s take a break.”

                I nodded numbly, unable to form a response. He was staring silently at me and I found myself shying away from the intensity of his gaze. What was he thinking behind that stony expression?

                Running my fingers over the wooden limbs of the recurve bow I smiled softly. It was so graceful a weapon. So different than the heavy sword I had grown accustomed to. A sword that grew heavier with every swing against the people I had once called family.

                “It’s much harder than I thought it would be, you know?” I murmured without meeting his eyes.

                “Well, of course,” was his immediate response. After a few seconds he added, “Did you really think it would be easy?”

                I shrugged noncommittally. “Sort of. I’ve watched you in battle. The way you wield Fujin Yumi…It’s like poetry in motion. You make it look so natural.” I gave him a small smile.

                Takumi narrowed his eyes at me. “You’re just making fun of me now.”

                “Ha, can’t take a compliment can you?” I grinned and poked him in the side teasingly. He still didn’t look convinced, in fact he looked more irritated. “I’m serious, Takumi. You’re incredibly skilled. In your hands, the bow is an effortless weapon.” Pink dusted his pale cheeks and I looked away, not wanting to further his embarrassment.

                I rolled the bow in my hand thoughtfully. “I, on the other hand, clearly have a lot to work on. My stance, my strength, and my concentration.” My eyes moved on their own accord to look at him as I said the last point. “However, given how new I am to this, I still feel like I’ve improved. Don’t you think so?” I stared into his hazel eyes and challenged him to disagree.

                 “Yes,” he said after a few moments. “You’re making definite progress.”

                His lips curved upwards in a real smile. The first I’d ever witnessed aimed in my direction. My breath caught in my chest as the single expression changed his whole appearance. I’d been so accustomed to Angry Takumi, I didn’t realize there were other flavors. That was the moment I discovered how handsome he was wearing a warm smile. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he held my gaze. I finally tore my eyes away from his to try and hide my embarrassment. _What is wrong with me? He’s my little brother_. I cringed internally at the words. It was so hard to think of my Hoshidan siblings as such. I barely knew them and no matter what Queen Mikoto had said, I didn’t think I could ever see them in that way. Respect them and care for them? Definitely. Grow to love them? Without a doubt. Even now, they were already precious to me. However, no matter how I tried to persuade myself, I couldn’t help but picture my Nohr family whenever the word “siblings” came to mind.

                Takumi once again brought me back to myself. “But!”

                I cringed at the word. “There’s always a ‘but’ with you,” I muttered darkly.

                He ignored me and continued, “But don’t think for a minute that I’ll take it easy on you just because you get a little better. You have a long way to go before you’ll even come close to my skill level.” His smirk exuded a confidence I hadn’t known he possessed.

                “I’d expect no less from you, Takumi. I’m up to the challenge.” _And I always thought Xander was a hard-ass. Go figure._ “So I guess we should get back to practice?”

                Takumi nodded and watched me as I brought the bow up again. I let loose my first arrow…and missed the target. A low growl rumbled in my chest as I imagined taking my sword, hacking the target into tiny pieces and crushing them under my heel. I was startled when I suddenly felt him standing behind me with his chest almost pressed flush against my back. My face felt hot. We’d never been this close. Not ever.

“Takumi…?”

                Instead of answering he proceeded to correct my stance. Pulling my shoulders back, pushing my elbow up, and raising my bow arm. “Now shoot.” His voice was soft in my ear.

                I could feel the heat radiating from his body without all of our armor in the way and it was bloody distracting. I grit my teeth and tried to concentrate on my aim. _Deep breath, pull back, release…_ I missed. Shit. Takumi chuckled behind me.

                “Don’t be discouraged, Corrin. That was close. Do it again.” He guided my limbs gently into position again. “Just relax and breathe.”

                I rolled my eyes, thankful he couldn’t see my face. _Relax he says as he’s standing behind me with his hands on my hips._ _Dammit, Takumi._ Doing as he said, I took one breath, and then another; willing my body to release some of the built-up tension in my limbs. Surprisingly I did feel better. More focused. _Deep breath, pull back, release…_

                I stared at the target in shock. _No way, I almost got a bullseye!_ I turned around and grabbed Takumi by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Did you see that?”

                He laughed at my obvious excitement. “Yes, but I helped you quite a bit there. Try it again on your own now.” He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me expectantly.

                I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance as I turned back to the target, my arch nemesis. I willed my body to remember the form Takumi had taught me. Memories of his hands ghosting over my bare arms was enough to raise goosebumps. I gave myself a mental shake. _Not the time, Corrin._ _Keep your head in the game_. I resumed the posture that felt familiar and let an arrow fly. It landed on target and I smirked at him over my shoulder.

                He nodded at me. “Once more.”

                I lined up the next shot, letting my body work from muscle memory. But something went wrong. _Did I pull back too far?_ “Dammit,” I swore under my breath as I glared at the blood welling from a laceration on two of my draw fingers. I bit my lip to keep from hissing in pain.

                “What happened?!”

                “I’m sorry, I must have messed up the positioning or something.” Frustrated by my stupid mistake, I hid my injured hand behind my back as I turned to face him. “It’s no big deal, Takumi. Really.”

                He stood in front of me looking none-too-pleased. “Let me see it.” His tone left no room for argument. He took my hand with surprising gentleness. His thumb traced my palm as he inspected the wound. “Nope, you’re done for today.”

                “But I was finally getting the hang of my stance. You’re overreacting. I’ve gotten far worse from sword practice.” I pressed my uninjured hand to his chest and tried to push him away, but found him to be unexpectedly solid. Like pushing against a wall, he wouldn’t budge.

                “You’re not listening. I said you’re done.” His expression was almost angry in its seriousness, but he held my hand softly all the same.

                “But Takumi, I can’t just waste this opportunity to learn from you. Please, let me stay.” There was a strange waver in my voice that I couldn’t explain. I swallowed past the lump in my throat. _How could this happen?_ _This was my chance. My chance to get closer to him. What if I don’t get another one?_

                His expression fell at whatever he saw in my face. “Corrin…You can’t pull back a bowstring with an injury like this. You’d be distracted by the pain and you’d run the risk of further injury.” He gave me a half smile before continuing. “And besides…there will be other chances. Once you’re better that is. Not a moment sooner.”

                My eyes stung with unshed tears as I stared up at him in disbelief. He still wanted to teach me. _Maybe he doesn’t hate me as much as I thought._

                “Thank you, Takumi. I really appreciate it. I swear it will be worth your time.” I gave him a genuine smile. “Well then, I guess I should go visit Sakura in the med tent.” Pulling my hand away from his, I set the bow back in the weapon rack. “I’ll see you around.” I gave him a small wave as I turned to walk away. He was staring at me with his arms slack at his sides; an unfathomable expression on his face. For the second time that day I wondered what he was thinking.


	2. When Plans Go Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the rank A support conversation between Takumi and F!Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and giving this a chance! I'm really enjoying writing these two together ^_^

                It had been two days since my little accident at the archery range. Takumi and I hadn’t spoken since then. We had only caught glimpses of each other in passing going from one strategy meeting to another. There was always an endless amount of work to be done. Enough to drown myself in. But I welcomed it. Any reason to stay busy and out of my own head. If the physical work wasn’t tiring enough, then there was always my little “act” of being the confident and optimistic Dragon Princess. It was exhausting, but necessary. No good could possibly come from a leader full of self-doubt. A leader who shied from the idea of having to face her former family in combat. Oh how I longed to pass off the responsibilities to someone else I knew could do so much better. But there was no one else. Ryoma had enough to deal with as crowned prince and he had appointed me to this position. I needed to be strong. Even if it was only on the outside.

                In the evenings when I was finally alone in my private quarters, my thoughts would often turn dark. What little sleep I did manage was usually interrupted by gruesome nightmares. How many times had I seen my Nohr siblings pierced by the tip of my blade? How many times had I awoken drenched with sweat and sure I could feel their blood, still wet, on my hands? Yes…better to keep busy.

                Another sleepless night found me at the archery range. I’d half hoped that Takumi might be there practicing despite the late hour. Sakura had told me he too suffered from terrible nightmares. But as I’d expected, the range was completely empty and lit only by the stark white moonlight. Knowing sleep was far off, I figured the least I could do was be useful.

                I set to work waxing the bowstrings. Methodically rubbing in a small amount of wax and then twisting the string to get the right level of tension before wrapping it and putting it aside. It was soothingly dull work and I let myself get completely engrossed in every detail. I blocked out the world. Perhaps a little too well.

                “Corrin, what are you doing out here so late?”

                The bowstring dropped from my suddenly nerveless fingers and I looked up at voice’s owner in surprise. “Takumi…” I let myself wonder, just for a moment, if my intense longing to speak to him could have summoned him here to me. I gave him an embarrassed smile. “I-I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d put myself to work instead.” I gestured at the neat little stack of bowstrings on the ground beside my feet.

                His mouth curved in a small frown. “That’s all you were doing I hope. You’d better not get any ideas about picking up a bow until that hand heals. Remember what I told you.”

                I tugged on the bandages covering my fingers in irritation and let out a sigh. “I know, I know. I wouldn’t dream of disobeying you, _sensei_.” The light blush on his cheeks made me grin. “I guess I just couldn’t stay away. I feel restless not being able to practice. I’ve never been great at this ‘waiting to recover’ thing.”

                Takumi chuckled softly as he took a seat beside me on the bench. “You’re really getting into this, aren’t you?”

                “Yeah…I am.” I was rather surprised myself. I hadn’t expected to love it as much as I did. Of course, the company may have had something to do with it, but he didn’t need to know that. “You know, it was _devastatingly_ hard at first. I really had no idea what I was in for. But you’re a very good teacher, Takumi. I just hope I’m learning quickly enough. I’d hate to think I’m wasting your time.”

                He glanced at me and smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re not.”

                “Really? Are you sure you’re not just trying to cheer me up?” I elbowed him playfully in the arm.

                He shook his head. “No, you’re actually really talented. And as much as I hate to do this…I have to apologize. I’ve seen your dedication to Hoshido with my own two eyes. Both on and off the battlefield.”

                His admission shocked me. He sounded so serious. Did he really think that highly of my skills? And wait, wait…Did he just…apologize? Takumi apologized. _Am I dreaming?_ He was staring at the ground and his hair fell over his shoulder, partly obscuring his face. My fingers itched to brush it aside.

                “So, please forgive me for doubting you in the first place.” He finally lifted his chin to look at me and his hazel eyes pierced me to my core.

                I was legitimately speechless. Without consciously thinking about it, my injured hand had found his and squeezed lightly. “Takumi, I never held it against you. Truly. You were justified in doubting me. Better to be cautious then leave yourself open and vulnerable.”

                He was looking down at my bandaged hand and frowning. Takumi turned my hand over and ran his fingertips over the linen covered wounds. It was…distracting. “I just wanted more than anything to prove to you my loyalty to Hoshido. I wanted to prove how much I care about you.” My cheeks flushed with the realization of what I’d actually said. “A-and all of our siblings.” If Takumi heard me, he didn’t say anything. He continued to gaze at our hands seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

                “This is my fault,” he murmured. “I pushed you too hard.”

                “You mean this?” I wiggled my fingers. “No, it was my carelessness. I was over-confident.” I smiled at him with what I hoped was reassurance.

                He was still frowning. “No. You were inexperienced and I just kept pushing you to keep going. I don’t know when to stop.”

                He looked so lost and sad; it made my heart ache. “Takumi…” I reached over to brush a loose strand of silver blonde hair behind his ear. He finally looked up at me with wide eyes. “Please don’t blame yourself. It isn’t your fault.”

                We gazed at each other like that for what felt like minutes without saying anything. I don’t think either of us realized how close we were. Our faces were just inches apart. My heart was thumping so loudly I was sure he could hear it. There was a small part of my brain, the illogical part, that said it wouldn’t be so bad if I just leaned over to close the distance between us. The rest of my brain was screaming at me to do something, anything, to break the tension.

                “Takumi, I-“ At that moment his hand came up to my cheek and he stroked the pad of his thumb along my cheekbone. His fingers were rough with calluses from weapons training. Whatever I’d been about to say died in my throat. He sunk his fingers into my long hair; fingertips ghosting along the back of my neck. He leaned closer and rested his forehead against mine.

                “I’m glad you came home, Corrin.”

                It took me several seconds to process what he said. His hand stroking my hair was not helping untangle my thoughts. _Home._ I closed my eyes and let myself be swept away by the physical sensations. _This…I could get used to this._

                “Me too, Takumi. And…thank you. For giving me a chance.”

                “Heh. You’re welcome.” He straightened himself and met my eyes with a smirk. “Although, you were rather insistent. Didn’t seem like I had much of a choice.”

                My body already missed the warm contact. “You know me, stubborn Dragon Princess extraordinaire. Doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

                He looked down at our hands which were somehow still intertwined. “Oh right, I almost forgot.” He reached into his pocket and brought out a small glass jar. “I brought you a salve that might help your hand heal faster.”

                I took the small jar eagerly. “Oh thank you, Takumi. I’ve been dying to get back to work with you.”

                “Me too, Corrin. I expect you to blow me away next time.”

                I rolled my eyes. “No pressure, huh?” I tried to hide a sudden yawn behind my hand, unsuccessfully.

                “You really should get some rest before sunrise.”

                “Yeah, you’re right. Going to be another long day tomorrow.” I got up and stretched the kinks out of my muscles. When I turned back to Takumi, he was looking at me oddly. I tilted my head quizzically at him. “What is it?”

                “Um your clothes…” His cheeks were a bit red as he averted his gaze.

                Looking down I realized that the robe I had put on over my nightclothes had fallen open, leaving him with a generous view of my cleavage. Oops. I hastily closed the robe and gave him an embarrassed smile. “Well, I should go.” I stepped around him but was stopped by his hand around my wrist.

                “Wait, let me walk you to your quarters. It’s late. You shouldn’t be by yourself.”

                “Wow, Takumi, I had no idea you were such a gentleman.” I gave him my best approximation of a dazzling smile and held out my arm for him.

                He gave me a little mock bow before taking my arm. “Queen Mikoto made sure we all had proper etiquette lessons. Despite my protests, I was still a prince and a good prince does as he’s told.”

                “Yes, I can relate. Being a good little Nohrian princess was a constant struggle for me. King Garon was not known for his forgiveness, after all.” We stopped and it took a moment for me to realize that we were already at the ladder to my room.

                He was frowning again as he turned to face me. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

                “Oh, my Nohr siblings were always very kind to me so it wasn’t all that bad. Maybe a little lonely sometimes.” I shrugged and twisted a lock of hair around my fingers nervously. Nohr was always a touchy subject. “But I’m so happy to be back home with my real family.” I smiled up at him, even as my heart twisted in my chest at the half-truth. “Well, thank you for walking me home, Takumi.”

                “Of course. Sleep well, Corrin.”

                We both stood there a little awkwardly. Not knowing what should happen next. Should we shake hands? Hug? Wave? I wasn’t sure how this reacquainted sibling thing was supposed to work. After a moment’s hesitation, I reached up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Takumi.”

                Not wanting to witness his reaction to my boldness, I turned around and quickly scrambled up the ladder to my room. Only when I’d closed the door behind me did I finally stop and breathe. I leaned back against the door with my face in my hands. _Oh gods, what was I thinking? What is wrong with me?_

                I dragged myself over to the bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. Squeezing my eyes shut against the tears, I struggled to reign in my emotions. _This is what I wanted, right?_ Get closer to my angry little brother and convince him not to hate me. Of course, falling in love with him had definitely _not_ been part of the plan.

                Me and my _brilliant_ damn ideas.


	3. Just For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude between support conversation A and S. This technically would take place the night before support conversation S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a gentle reminder that this story takes place during the Birthright route.  
> Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

                I read the first paragraph of the report in my hands for the tenth time. Tossing it on the desk, I huffed in frustration. Looked like it wasn’t going to be a productive night after all. As much as I would’ve liked to blame my inability to concentrate on my ever-present fatigue, I knew it was something far more problematic. Or rather, someone.

                Since that late night at the archery range my thoughts had often wandered to _him_. Maybe more so because we hadn’t spent so much as a moment with each other. Part of it was my unforgiving schedule. When I wasn’t in strategy meetings with Ryoma, I was all over the camp helping with almost everything asked of me. Ryoma was starting to suspect something deeper of my constant need to be busy. So far, I’d managed to dodge any prying questions. I slept enough to stave off the worst of the exhaustion.

                But the real problem was that my traitorous mind would conjure thoughts of silver blonde hair, and perfectly sculpted features at the most inopportune times. I found myself longing for the comfort his presence would bring. But it was out of the question. I didn’t understand what I was feeling for him completely, but I knew that it would be safer for both of us if I kept my distance. So that meant I was constantly occupied and avoided going out of my way to find him. Even if all I really wanted was to bury my face in his neck and feel his arms tight around my shoulders.

                I rested my face in my hands and sighed. “Takumi…”

                The knock on my door startled me to my feet. Someone at this hour? _Oh gods, did something happen?_ I rushed to the door fearing the worst. Another invasion perhaps? I swung open the door and my heart skipped a beat.

                “Takumi? W-what are you doing here?”

                “I just thought I’d drop by for a visit. Am I interrupting…?” He tilted his head at me quizzically.

                I stepped back and waved him in. “No, no, I was just reading the latest report from the scouts we sent to Nohr.” Closing the door, I turned back to him with a smile. “Actually, I welcome the distraction.”

                “I’ve hardly seen you these last few days. You must be keeping busy.” He put down a package on the table which I eyed curiously. He saw my look and gave me a smirk. “I also happened to notice that you weren’t in the dining hall tonight. Again.”

                As if on cue, my stomach rumbled rather loudly. “Ah-ha yes…” My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I may have forgotten to stop by after doing the weapon inventory check.”

                He rolled his eyes at me and unpacked the food he’d brought. “You’re lucky I managed to grab these before Hinata ate them all.” He set the rice balls on a plate and then poured some tea.

                “Thank you. I don’t know what to say. This is really kind of you.”

                “You don’t have to thank me. They’re just plain anyway. Nothing to be excited about.” Takumi avoided my eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat before continuing. “I wanted to see how your hand was doing. You must be eager to get back to bow practice.”

                “Yes, definitely! It feels like ages already.” I held my breath nervously as he took his time turning my hand over and inspecting the healed wound.

                “It looks okay. Does it hurt when I press on it?” He squeezed my fingers gently.

                I shook my head. “It feels fine, honest.”

                “Good. Looks like you can start any time.”

                “How about tomorrow?” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

                Takumi’s hazel eyes widened in surprise. “Y-yeah, that should be okay.”

                “Great! I can’t wait to get started again.” I flashed him a big smile, unable to contain my excitement. “It’s all thanks to that salve you gave me. It really worked wonders.”

                “Ah, it’s no problem.”

                I shoveled food into my mouth like I hadn’t eaten in days. Maybe it was the hunger talking, but they were the best plain rice balls I’d ever had.

                “Corrin…”

                “Mmm?” I intoned with a mouth full of food.

                “Actually, never mind. There was something I wanted to talk to you about, but it can wait until tomorrow.”

                I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. “Well that’s not fair. Now I’ll be thinking about it all night.”

                Takumi scratched the back of his neck and avoided my gaze, face turning red. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Well that’s strange._

                “It’s, um, it’s a surprise. I’m not ready to share it yet. So, you’ll just have to wait until tomorrow.”

                “Okay, okay. Have it your way.” I smiled at him as I popped the last morsel of food in my mouth. My curiosity would have to wait. “Thanks again for everything. I was hungrier than I thought.”

                “That happens when you skip meals. Did you even eat lunch?”

                Frowning, I tried to recall the events of the day. “I don’t remember. Probably.”

                Takumi sighed and put down his tea cup. “Corrin, you can’t keep doing this.”

                “It was just a busy day. I usually—”

                “Don’t lie to me, Corrin. You’re working yourself into a stupor every night. I’ve seen it myself.”

                I wasn’t sure which part embarrassed me more; that he was lecturing me, or that he was apparently keeping tabs on me without my noticing. “Takumi, I’m just trying to do my part. Ryoma is busy enough as it is. What would you have me do?”

                “Let someone else help. You don’t need to take all this on by yourself.”

                “Yes, I do. I need to prove myself. I need to work my ass off so that every single one of them knows I’m loyal to Hoshido. I need them to trust me.” I stared into his hazel eyes, but I couldn’t read his expression.

                “No one doubts you anymore, Corrin. Even Saizo has come around. _Saizo_. You don’t have anything left to prove.” He reached across the table to squeeze my hand. “You don’t have to do this all by yourself.”

                “Takumi…you don’t understand. I need this. I have to be busy.” I got up from the table and turned my back to him. I’d worked so hard to keep up this facade, and here he was trying to tear it down. I wasn’t ready to face the truth of my demons. I cleared my throat and started walking towards the door. “I need some air.”

                “What are you running from?”

                I whirled to find him standing right behind me. Startled, I took a step backwards. “N-nothing. Really, Takumi-”

                He took a step towards me. “Don’t you trust me?”

                The hurt in his expression made my throat close with guilt. “Takumi, that’s not it.” I stumbled backwards, right into the door. My heart was pounding in my ears. “This is my burden to bear.”

                “It doesn’t have to be, Corrin. Let us help you. Let _me_ help.”

                He was right in front of me now with his palms pressed against the door above both of my shoulders. I could feel myself reacting to his closeness against my better judgement. Looking up into his fierce hazel eyes made my knees feel weak.

                “Takumi, please, I can’t…” My hands were trembling at my sides.

                “Enough, Corrin. I won’t watch you fall apart. _I won’t._ ”

                I just stared at him numbly. I didn’t even realize I was crying until his thumb brushed the tears from my cheek gently. “Takumi…”

                He pulled me into his arms, pressing his face into my hair. I fisted my hands in the front of his shirt and closed my eyes.

                “Corrin, tell me what’s wrong.”

                I nodded, not trusting my voice. I pressed my cheek to his chest and willed myself to calm down. We stayed like that for a while; neither of us speaking. He rubbed my back soothingly until the tears finally stopped.

                “It’s the nightmares.”

                His arms went rigid around me for a moment, and I remembered too late that he suffered from terrible nightmares as well. I started to apologize but he shook his head.

                “You’re having nightmares?” he asked quietly.

                “I-I see them die, Takumi. Over and over again.” I swallowed thickly. “Always by my blade.”

                “Who?”

                I bit my lip, afraid of what he’d say. I was no fool. Takumi harbored no secret love for Nohr.

                “Tell me.”

                “My Nohrian family.” I squeezed my eyes shut against the gory images that sprang to mind. “Even poor little Elise who wouldn’t hurt a fly. I face them in battle and I cut them down. Every time.” I could feel the tears flowing down my face again. “Takumi…what’s wrong with me?”

                He tilted my chin up and gazed at me with such sad eyes. “Nothing’s wrong with you, Corrin.” He pressed a chaste kiss to my forehead. “Nightmares happen for many reasons. In times of war, even more so. Just remember you’re not alone. We’re your family too. You can rely on us.”

                “No, you don’t understand. It has to be me; they won’t listen to anyone else. It’s up to me to convince them to stop fighting. I think I can talk sense into Elise, Camilla and Leo, but Xander...he’s so loyal to the crown.” I looked up at him in desperation. “What if I fail, Takumi? I can’t kill them. _I can’t._ ”

                “I know. I hope it doesn’t come to that either.” He gave me a sorrowful smile and wiped more tears from my face. “But you can’t torture yourself like this. You look like you could collapse at any moment. Now be honest with me, how often are you having these nightmares?”

                “It’s not every night, but often enough that I…I’m afraid to sleep.” I tugged on the hem of his shirt nervously, unable to meet his eyes.

                “Would it help if I stayed the night?”

                I straightened in his arms right away, cheeks flushed. “W-what? No, Takumi, that’s not necessary.”

                He chuckled and ruffled my hair teasingly. “Just until you fall asleep then.”

                It was almost scary how nonchalant he was about the idea. Of course, he had no idea how I really felt about him, so what hesitation would he have? He was just being a sweet younger brother. “Takumi, that’s really kind of you, but I’ll be fine.”

                He shook his head at me. “Ever the stubborn Dragon Princess, huh?”

                Before I could retort, he had scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me across the room. “Takumi!”

                He smiled as he deposited me on my bed. “You need sleep.”

                “But- “

                “No, buts. You’re exhausted.”

                “What about you?”

                “What about me?” He gave me a quizzical look.

                “Aren’t you tired? You have nightmares too.”

                His eyes widened briefly before he let out a frustrated sigh. “Who told you?”

                I fidgeted under his gaze. “Sakura…”

                “That girl has a very big mouth.”

                “Please don’t be mad at her. She was just worried about her big brother. She asked if I could look out for you.” _And I fell in love with you instead._ I gave him a wry grin. “Look how that turned out. Instead you’re the one taking care of me. Clearly I’m not a very good big sister.”

                Takumi was frowning at me again. “Corrin, you’re not…” He opened his mouth to say something else, but then closed it.

                He looked so conflicted. I worried he was rethinking his offer to stay. I knew that this was probably not a great idea. After all, this was exactly the sort of situation I’d been trying to avoid. But if I let him go now, then I would be alone…again. In that moment I made my decision.

                “Don’t leave.”

                “What?” His surprise was written clearly on his face.

                “Stay with me. Just for tonight.” I covered his hand with my own. “I-I don’t want to be alone.”

                He intertwined his fingers with mine and gave me a warm smile.

 

                As strange as it sounded, just having him next to me was immensely comforting. I don’t know if it spoke to how exhausted I was, but I fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow. The sensation of Takumi stroking my hair followed me into a deep and dreamless sleep. I slept very well that night.

                I was a little disappointed to find him already gone by the time I opened my eyes the next morning. I reached out to grab the pillow he’d slept on and pressed my face into it. Not only did it smell like him, but it was still warm. I smiled at the discovery and hugged the pillow tightly. I had a feeling it was going to be a _very_ good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I'm still working on the last chapter. I'll try to have it done as soon as I can :)


	4. Struck True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the rank S support conversation between Takumi and F!Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Seriously, I'm really, really sorry this took so long T_T I'm not going to go into the story that is my life and why I fell off the face of the earth for months.
> 
> Thank you all so much for being supportive, and for caring about reading this story! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

                “Takumi! Did you see that? I finally did it!” I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly in my excitement.

                “Yup, I’m right here you know. No need to shout.”

                I took a step back to look up at him incredulously. “Yeah, but I hit the target _ten times_ in a row! I mean, come on! Can you believe it?”

                He laughed and gave me a lopsided grin. “Of course I can. Like I’ve told you before, you’re really talented! But you still have a lot to learn. Hit the target 100 times in a row, and then I’ll get excited. Hit a moving target on the battlefield, and I’ll bow down before you.”

                “You’re right, of course. I have a long road ahead of me.” I smiled in embarrassment and started to turn away to go back to practice, but he stopped me with a hand on my arm.

                “You do, but I’ll be there to guide you down the path. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me now.”

                I searched his face for a hint of his usual sarcasm but found none. “You mean it? Thank you, Takumi!”

                “You’re welcome.” He reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear and brushed my cheek in the process. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you yet. How did you sleep last night?” That crooked smile was back and it was doing strange things to my heart.

                “Really well, actually.” I could feel my face heating up at the reminder that we’d spent the night together, even if nothing had happened. “Thank you for looking out for me, Takumi. I’m so lucky to have such a caring younger brother.” I smiled at him warmly, but for some reason he didn’t look happy.

                “Corrin, I need to tell you something.”

                I could feel anxiety start to coil in my chest at the seriousness in his tone. _Oh gods, please don’t tell me you hate me after all this._ “What is it?”

                “This…may not be easy to hear. But I have to get it off my chest,” he hesitated and fixed me with those steady hazel eyes.

                Those eyes paralyzed me in place. _Oh gods…no, no, no…please…_

                “I _really_ like you.”

                “Oh.” _Thank goodness. Breathe, Corrin._ “I-I’m so glad to hear that, Takumi. I mean, you seemed to hate me so much at first— “

                “No. I _like_ you.” He was giving me a meaningful look, but all I could do was stare back at him blankly. “Corrin, I love you.”

                _He’s teasing me. He can’t love me like that. Impossible._ That’s what I wanted to believe, but his expression was so open and honest. I just shook my head in disbelief, unable to make any sense of it myself. “Takumi?”

                “I know. I’m sorry. I never meant for this to happen. You know that, right?” He stepped closer to me and brought up his hand to caress my cheek. “Remember how rude and cold I was to you in the beginning?” He laughed quietly. “Gods, I was so awful…”

                I swallowed thickly, still not able to process what he was getting at. “Takumi, but…this isn’t…we can’t— “

                “I know what you’re thinking, but before you say anything, you should read this.” He fished a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me.

                I opened the letter and glossed over the beautiful script to the name signed at the bottom. “A letter from Queen Mikoto?”

                “Yes, from your mother. It…explains the circumstances of your birth. Specifically, it says you are not the child of King Sumeragi.” The statement hung in the air between us.

                My eyes widened in shock. “I’m not?!” I held onto his arm for support as my knees wobbled beneath me. “I don’t understand. What about Sakura? And Hinoka? And Ryoma?”

                “Sumeragi was my father, and theirs as well. But…he wasn’t yours.”

                My world was spinning and I felt suddenly like I was going to be sick. Takumi pulled me closer and held me tightly. I clutched onto him and squeezed my eyes shut. _Then…who am I really?_ I took a few deep breaths. “Takumi…how long have you had this letter? How long have you known?”            

“Queen Mikoto gave it to me when you returned to Hoshido, but I only opened it recently. She said to read it if I ever worried about who I was in love with.” He huffed and shook his head. “At the time it seemed so bizarre, but she did have the gift of prophecy. She must have known that someday I would fall in love with you.” He was stroking my cheek again. “That it was…fated,” he added quietly.

                I shivered despite myself. “Then you’re telling the truth…this is real.”

                “The letter goes on to say that she brought you to Hoshido as an infant, seeking help. And so Father took her in—and you as well, even knowing you were not his child. Having fallen in love with your mother, he decided he would raise you as his own. But it was not long before he loved you as much as any of us. Just as Queen Mikoto loved us, even though we weren’t her children.”

                I took a deep breath and digested everything Takumi had revealed. “He did so much for me, even though I was another man’s child…he even _died_ for me. I’ll always think of him as my father, whatever my blood.” I toyed with the fabric of his shirt nervously. “But the question remains…who was my real father?”

                Takumi shook his head sadly. “It doesn’t say.”

                I felt empty at the admission. “Oh.” So many questions swam through my mind.

                Takumi tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry, Corrin. I struggled with whether or not to tell you any of this. I almost told you last night, but I was worried that it would change our relationship for the worse. After all, now that you know, we can never go back to being siblings.”

                My heart raced at the implication. _What if he had told me last night?_ I could feel the heat in my face spread all the way to my ears. “Takumi…” _You have no idea._

                “But I couldn’t simply pretend to be your brother for the rest of my life. Especially not with the way I feel about you.” Takumi couldn’t meet my eyes, his face a mask of sorrow. “It’s shameful, I know.”

                It was my turn to reach out to him. I pulled his face back to face mine and smiled up at him. “It’s all right, Takumi. I’m so glad you told me.”

                “So…does this change anything? About your feelings towards us?” The way he chewed on his bottom lip nervously was perhaps the most endearing thing I’d ever seen.

                “Of course not. In the short time we’ve spent together, I feel like I’ve gotten to know everyone so well. I care for all of you. We may not be a family bound by blood, but you’re all very precious to me.”

                Takumi laughed and leaned forward to bury his face in my hair. “I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear you say that. I was so worried you’d despise us…or wouldn’t believe me at all.”

                “Although…there is one change.” He pulled back to look at me with a serious expression. It was almost cruel of me to leave him in suspense, but I couldn’t help a little bit of payback. After all, he’d known the truth for some time already. I raised myself on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “My feelings for you are no longer forbidden.” I brushed my lips against the shell of his ear. His body jolted against mine at the contact and I couldn’t help but grin. “I love you too, Takumi.”

                “What? Corrin— “

                I pressed a finger to his lips and leaned back so he could see the truth in my eyes. It was my turn to confess. “When you said that you liked me, my heart started racing. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid because I didn’t know the truth about Father. I’ve been struggling with these feelings for you since our first archery lesson.” I smirked up at him, my thumb tracing the curve of his bottom lip. “Not in my wildest dreams did I think I would get this chance…”

                I gazed up at him through my eyelashes before lifting my chin so that our mouths were just a breath apart. It was another heartbeat before his mouth slanted over mine. _Finally._ His lips were soft and tentative. His fingers curled in my hair as he cradled the back of my head. When I finally pulled away, his mouth chased after mine.

                “So what happens now?” I whispered.

                “I love you, Corrin, and you love me. Let’s build a future on that. We have time to figure out the rest.”

                “Y-Yes. You’re right. We have lots of time…” He was trailing kisses along my jaw, making it difficult to concentrate. “But right now, we’re in the middle of the training field. What if someone sees us?”

                “I don’t care. I can finally hold you in my arms without all the guilt and shame.”

                He pressed his hot mouth to my neck and I almost gave in to his argument right there. Instead I pushed at his chest insistently. “Takumi, let’s at least finish this conversation in private.”

                “Is that an invitation, Corrin?” he whispered against my ear.

                I shivered involuntarily in his arms. “ _Yes._ ”

               

               

                Consciousness came slowly. The first thing I noticed was warmth at my back and arms around my waist. A few more dizzying seconds passed before I could recall what had happened.

                “Did I wake you?” His voice was husky with sleep and it sent a jolt of heat straight to my core.

                I rolled over to face him and gave him a mischievous smirk. “And if I say yes? How will you show me you’re sorry?”

                 He nuzzled my neck and squeezed my waist. “I pledge all my love to you from now until the end of time. If you were aiming for my heart, you’ve struck true.”

                “Takumi!” I couldn’t stop the giggling that burst out of me.

                “What? It’s the truth.” He pulled back to look at me with the most hurt look on his face.

                “That was awful! Probably the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard. Also, the archery pun was probably a bit too much.” I tried to look unimpressed, but I couldn’t help the corner of my mouth turning up ever so slightly at his pout.

                “Here I am trying to be romantic,” he sighed. Then without warning, he pulled my body up against his. I squeaked in surprise but he cut me off with a hard press of his lips. When we finally separated he gave me a knowing smirk. “Maybe you would appreciate a more physical apology?”

                My eyes fluttered closed and I bit my lip to stifle the sounds that were trying to escape my throat. “Takumi…” The rational side of my brain was clamoring to be heard. “We can’t stay in bed all day, someone is going to come looking for me eventually.”

                “Let them. You’re busy.” His lips brushed insistently against mine. “I’m still waiting for an answer to my question.”

                He was right. I deserved this down time. We both did. We’d deal with the consequences later. I hooked my leg over his hip and delighted in the look of surprise on his face. “The answer is yes…on one condition.”

                Takumi tangled his hand in my hair; his hazel eyes boring into mine. “Anything, Corrin.”

                “Not a single archery pun passes those lips from here on out. Or else…”

                He swallowed thickly, seemingly unsure. “Those are pretty harsh terms.”

                I ground my hips against his for emphasis and watched as his eyes rolled back in his head.

                “But I can definitely work with that,” he added hastily. Takumi roughly pulled my head towards his and our mouths crashed together in pure _want_.

                 As our bodies took over for the second time that day, I couldn’t help but realize how incredibly lucky I was. Takumi cared deeply about me, and I him. I hoped Ryoma and the others would understand and support us. I hoped the war and bloodshed would be over soon. I hoped I wouldn’t have to face down my Nohrian siblings in battle. But no matter what happened; no matter what I would face in the days ahead; I knew I wouldn’t have to do it alone. I would face everything they threw at me unflinchingly with Takumi by my side. Finally, I was ready to overcome my nightmares.

                Takumi was already asleep beside me. His ponytail had come undone and silver blonde hair surrounded him like a halo. I couldn’t help but smile as I curled up against his side. His arm snaked around me as I pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He murmured in his sleep, but didn’t wake. I closed my eyes and let his warmth surround me as I drifted off.

                “Takumi…I love you.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
